After Practice Shock
by Ninjaaah
Summary: /TRADUCTION\ Aomine voulait juste récupérer son téléphone. Il ne voulait pas changer de sexualité. (SadisticPrincess13)


**AFTER PRACTICE SHOCK** \- SadisticPrincess13

Traduction : Miss Cactus

 _Aomine voulait juste récupérer son téléphone. Il ne voulait pas changer de sexualité._

 **Note** **:** J'adore cet OS. Tout simplement. Je l'ai lu énormément de fois, je le connais pratiquement par coeur, et maintenant, au lieu de réviser mes épreuves de français, la seule chose que je trouve à faire est de le traduire :') Le couple MuraMido est un couple tellement rare mais que j'adore tellement ! J'espère que cette traduction vous plaira, et un grand merci à l'auteur d'avoir écrit cette histoire, et de m'avoir autorisé à la traduire !

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Aomine fixa la scène avec des yeux écarquillés.

L'entraînement de basket était fini pour la journée. Le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher alors il se changea rapidement. Il devait aller quelque part et il ne voulait pas rentrer tard, alors après s'être changé il dit rapidement au revoir aux autres titulaires, faisant un mouvement de main alors qu'il s'éclipsait par la porte. Il était déjà à la moitié de son trajet quand il attrapa son sac pour récupérer son téléphone, seulement pour voir qu'il n'y était pas.

Il s'arrêta de marcher alors qu'il cherchait frénétiquement son téléphone, retournant presque tout son sac pour le retrouver. Il abandonna lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'était définitivement pas dans son sac. Voyant qu'il n'avait aucun choix, il fit demi-tour vers l'école, déduisant qu'il l'avait laissé pendant qu'il se changeait.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le gymnase, il était déjà désert. Le silence l'effrayait et il se rappela du moment où il avait rencontré son meilleur ami. _Tetsu... Ce salaud. Je parie qu'il l'a fait exprès._ Pensa-t-il, essayant d'ignorer le silence inquiétant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait peur. Nope, pas du tout. Il ouvrit la porte des vestiaires et sursauta presque au son qu'il entendit.

 _On dirait qu'il y a encore des personnes ici._ Pensa Aomine en se disant silencieusement que oui, c'était une personne et que non, ce n'était pas un fantôme.

Il voulait juste récupérer son portable, mais la vue qui l'accueillit lorsqu'il tourna à un coin était quelque chose qui le marquerait et laisserait une cicatrice permanente dans son esprit. C'était inattendu. C'était gênant. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pensait jamais voir. C'était un Midorima à moitié nu coincé contre les casiers par un Murasakibara également à moitié nu.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté debout, fixant cette scène. Tout semblait juste irréel. Il les fixa, choqué, pendant que Murasakibara se retira lentement de Midorima et commença à le _pilonner_. Midorima avait entouré la taille de Murasakibara de ses jambes, pendant qu'il s'accrochait à l'adolescent aux cheveux violets. Il portait encore le maillot qu'il avait pendant l'entraînement; il était collé à sa peau chaude et luisante de sueur. Ses cheveux emmêlés, son visage rougi, ses yeux à moitié fermés derrière ses lunettes, et sa bouche légèrement ouverte, laissant passer des sons obscènes et indécents.

De l'autre côté, Murasakibara avait toujours un visage composé. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa bouche était ouverte alors qu'il laissait passer des halètements secs et essoufflés. Ses cheveux étaient attachés de manière désordonnée, pendant que ses coups qu'il faisait des va-et-viens, suivant ses mouvements.

Dedans...

...Dehors.

Dedans...

...Dehors.

Aomine regarda la scène, figé. Ses yeux suivaient les mouvements que les deux faisaient. La scène qu'il venait d'interrompre était probablement la chose la plus choquante et pourtant excitante qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Excitante ? Non...

Non.

Non.

NON.

NON, non, non, non, _non, non !_

Il n'était pas gay ! Même pas un petit peu ! Il ne devrait pas apprécier ça ! En fait, il n'était _pas_ en train d'apprécier ça, ni n'était excité. Il aimait les seins. Des poitrines grosses, parfaitement rondes et rebondies, étaient la meilleure chose au monde... Elles étaient des cadeaux des dieux et étaient chéries, spécialement par lui. Il n'appréciait pas les sons de coups et d'humidité qui résonnaient dans la pièce pendant que les deux grands individus se violaient, ni comment les visages déformés par le plaisir et l'extase de Midorima et Murasakibara. Nope. Pas du tout.

Il était juste curieux, c'est tout.

Curieux de la façon dont Midorima aggripait les cheveux du plus grand adolescent pendant que leurs langues se cognaient dans une bataille passionnée, la façon dont les longs doigts bandés glissaient de haut en bas le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la façon dont Murasakibara murmurait doucement le nom de Midorima au creux de son oreille avant de la lécher langoureusement, la façon dont Midorima gémissait à chaque coup de Murasakibara.

Oui, il était juste curieux à propos de tout ça. Le renflement dans son pantalon était juste une réaction à sa curiosité. Yep, il est juste curieux.

Juste curieux...

Aomine ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, regardant les deux s'accoupler comme des animaux en chaleur. Il avait un peu chaud et sa respiration semblait devenir un peu erratique alors que l'air dans les vestiaires devenait un peu étouffant. Il desserra lentement sa cravate en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Il continua de fixer les deux adolescents, oubliant complètement la raison pour laquelle il était ici en premier lieu.

Murasakibara fixa Midorima, ses yeux assombris par le désir, pendant qu'il s'introduisait dans les parois étroites de l'adolescent aux cheveux verts. Il savait que Midorima était proche, le sentant se resserrer autour de lui. Il accéléra son rythme, chaque coup envoyant à Midorima des vagues de plaisir qu'il dénierait plus tard. Il empoigna l'érection palpitante de Midorima, le masturbant en même temps que ses coups de rein.

Après quelques coups de plus, Midorima laissé échapper un gémissement bruyant en jouissant, ses doigts s'enfouissant profondément dans ses larges épaules alors qu'il plaçait son front dans le creux du coup de Murasakibara. Murasakibara suivit peu après, venant dans l'adolescent aux cheveux verts. Les deux haletèrent, essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Les genoux de Murasakibara lâchèrent et ils glissèrent le long des casiers de la pièce, savourant leur sentiment de satisfaction.

"Euh..." Une voix résonna dans les vestiaires, surprenant le duo.

Aomine les fixa abasourdi et Murasakibara et Midorima tournèrent brusquement leurs têtes pour regarder le nouveau venu dans la pièce, leurs yeux énormes et leurs bouches grandes ouvertes.

"A-Aomine !" Bredouilla Midorima, étant le premier à sortir de sa stupeur.

"J-J'ai oublié mon téléphone." Bégaya Aomine, en se rappelant de la raison pour laquelle il était ici. Ses yeux cherchèrent frénétiquement son téléphone, avant de se poser sur le petit appareil sur le sol, près de son casier.

"E-Excusez-moi..." Il se racla la gorge en s'approchant de son téléphone avec des mouvements saccadés. Il pouvait pratiquement sentir les yeux des deux sur lui. Il déglutit pendant qu'il essayait de contrôler les battements rapides de son coeur. Il attrapa rapidement son téléphone et repartit vers la sortie, les yeux fixés au sol en essayant d'ignorer l'atmosphère gênante. Il ouvrit la porte et regarda de nouveau les deux individus figés, toujours au sol.

"Alors... Euh... Ouais..." Commença Aomine, léchant ses lèvres sèches. "Je vais y aller maintenant... Salut !"

Aomine courut rapidement en dehors de la pièce, si vite que c'était comme si Akashi lui courait après avec une cuillère en plastique et essayait de le castrer avec.

 _Je voulais juste récupérer mon téléphone..._ Pensa Aomine, les yeux larmoyant, pleurant la perte de son hétérosexualité.

* * *

Le jour suivant, le club entier fut accueilli par un Aomine somnolent. Personne, pas même Akashi essaya de demander ce qu'il s'était passé, même s'il avait bien haussé un sourcil suspicieux à un Midorima bredouillant et à un Murasakibara maladroit. Personne n'était sûr de vouloir réellement entendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Cependant, si quelqu'un demandait à une certaine ombre, il aurait juste eu un rictus.

Pendant ce temps, Kise n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi les trois agissaient bizarrement et pourquoi Akashi et Kuroko continuaient de les fixer, amusés. Ses questions restèrent sans réponse.

 _End ~_


End file.
